An organic electroluminescence display device (OLED, Organic light-emitting device) is a device in which organic semiconductor light emitting materials are driven by an electric field to emit light by the injection and recombination of current carriers. The light-emitting principle thereof is that: an indium tin oxide (ITO) transparent electrode and a metal electrode are used as the anode and cathode of the display device respectively; electrons and holes which are driven by a certain electric voltage are injected into the electrode and hole transport layers from the cathode and anode respectively, then move to the light emitting layer and are met in the light emitting layer to form excitons which excite the light emitting molecules for radiation relaxation, thereby emitting visible light. OLED has the advantages of being thinner and lighter, active emitting light without the need of backlight, wide view angle, high resolution, high lightness, rapid response, low energy consumption, wide service temperature range, high shock resistance, low cost, being capable of soft display and so on.